


Looks

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does he compare to Draco? The impeccable Draco?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks

Draco smiled, “What about these, love?”

                Harry gnawed on his bottom lip, “I’m not sure if leather is really me Draco.”

                “With that arse, you’ll be fine,” quipped Draco, “Of course, anything is better than those horrendous clothes you have on now.”

                Peering down, Harry frowned as his old, Dudley-hand-me-down clothes: a loose fitting white t-shirt, its edges fraying, and stained light blue jeans, a hole exposing his right knee. Of course, he had on his Hogwarts robes over it, but compared to Draco, he probably did look pretty disgusting.  Playing with the edge of his robe sleeve, “I’m gonna go look at some, um, shirts.”

                Draco nodded and continued with his adventure of looking for some pants, muttering to himself as he did. Sighing, Harry shuffled over to the other side of store, his head bowed slightly. Why did Draco suddenly spring this up? He understood that he wasn’t exactly the best-dressed, far from it, but he did the best that he could with what he had. Wasn’t that enough for him? Sniffing, Harry wiped his nose. He didn’t exactly have the sense to go out and buy himself stuff. He figured it was from living with the Dursleys for so long, but he also had to figure that new clothes weren’t exactly necessary for killing a Dark Lord either and that has been his focus since being introduced into this world five years ago.

                Draco and he have only been together for four months, and while he never said it, he knew Draco was sacrificing a lot to be with him. He knew his parents weren’t exactly thrilled that they had to deflect from the Dark Lord because their son decided to be infatuated with the Chosen One, nor that they had to side with the Light when said son decided to make the Savior his lover.  Harry could only imagine how the Slytherin House was when they found out that their Prince was dating the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

                And now, this. Harry knew he wasn’t the best looking bloke within Hogwarts, and of course, he had that fear that Draco was only going out with him because of his name. 

                Sniffling once again, Harry sat down on one of the benches next to the shoe department.

                Draco was probably trying to make him more appealing to look at. Draco was always perfect in Harry’s eyes. Clean, soft blond hair that fell to his chin. Crisp robes that fit him perfectly, and a blemish unseen on the pale skin. He doesn’t have dorky glasses or knobby knees.  He didn’t have messy black hair that looks like it’s never been brushed in its life.

                “Harry?”

                Quickly, Harry wiped his tears from his face and sniffled one last time before looking up with a small smile. “Over here.”

                “Last I checked, shoes aren’t shirts dear.” Draco said with an eyebrow raised.

                Harry chuckled, “Got distracted.”

                Kneeling, Draco looked at his boyfriend, “By what? Your tears?”

                “Wha?”

                Reaching up, Draco swept his thumb underneath Harry’s right eye, “I’m not blind Harry, now, what is going on in that mind of yours?”

                Harry looked away, “Nothing,”

                “Wrong answer,” Draco quickly answered, “Try again,”

                “Draco-“

                “Harry, what is wrong? I can’t exactly clothes shop in comfort knowing that my boyfriend is in the shoe department sobbing. I’m an prat, but I’m not that much of a prat.”

                “You’re not a prat,” mumbled Harry, “Well…not to me anymore.”

                Draco rolled his eyes, “We’re deviating. Now, tell me what has you in tears.”

                “Do you think I’m ugly?”

                Draco blinked in confusion, “Want to ask that again?”

                Harry sniffled, “Do you think I’m ugly?”

                “And what on Earth gave you that notion?”

                Harry’s head bowed once again, “You’re buying me these clothes. And…and, its because I’m disgusting. I look…horrible compared to you….Well, aren’t you going to say something?!?”

                Draco raised an eyebrow before cupping Harry’s face, “Potter, Potter, Potter,” tsked the young man before leaning down and kissing him thoroughly, “First off, you’re not disgusting,” he stated, still holding Harry’s face, “Far from it. And while I am probably the better looking one of the pair, you are not bad yourself.” He said with a smirk, it widening into a small smile when he heard Harry chuckle softly, “And the reason I’m buying you these clothes because you are worthy more than those…rags your relatives supply you with. Those clothes are disgusting, not you.”

                Harry sniffled, “But-“

                “But nothing Potter, I will not repeat myself.”  Draco growled, “Your self-esteem is something to be worked on, something that will hopefully change with these new clothes.  Now, anything else you want to confess while we’re at it?”

                Harry smiled and shook his head, “Sorry,”

                Draco pecked Harry’s lips, “Please, never think you’re ugly love.  Because please, I wouldn’t be kissing you if that was the case.”

                Harry chuckled, “Even the nerdy glasses and the messy hair?”

                “I’ll admit, glasses could change, rectangular might be better and who said you have messy hair? It looks…post-sex.”

                Harry blushed, “Draco!”

                “It’s true,” Draco replied with a shrug, “Now, come on, I have a pair of pants that would look dashing on you, afterwards, ice cream should cheer you up.  And if not, I’ll just continue doing stuff to you until you smile,” Draco said, biting Harry’s earlobe gently.

                Harry grinned, “What would happen if I said I’m already cheered up?”

                “Well, you’re obviously not cheered up enough. Come on, love, we have shopping to do,”

                Harry sighed but continued to grin as Draco pulled him closer. “And Harry?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Love has nothing to do with looks,


End file.
